


Old bones rattle

by keysmash



Series: Supernatural s6 Codas [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s06e18 Frontierland, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-25
Updated: 2011-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keysmash/pseuds/keysmash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know what it is you<br/>want from me<br/>but you see<br/>I cannot give it<br/>I am hell<br/>and hell<br/>is a nice place to visit<br/>but when you want to leave<br/>you want to leave</p><p>from Daniel Williams's "<a href="http://deux-mille-mots.livejournal.com/25046.html">Pluto to Persephone</a>"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old bones rattle

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from velvetine01; title from Daniel Williams.

There was taking the fight to Eve, and then there was taking care of business in the meantime. After they squirreled away the bottle of dead monster, Dean made himself a tall stack of sandwiches. The bread was soft, the meat and cheese cold, and although there wasn't any lettuce or tomato in the fridge, Dean was satisfied just knowing he could go get some if he wanted, and that they would be crunchy, juicy, between his teeth.

He grabbed a beer to take upstairs but found Bobby on the couch as he went. He was leaning forward with his head in his hands, and Dean had seen Bobby raked over the coals before this but the man legitimately looked like shit now. He brought him a glass of lukewarm tap water and the bottle of Pepto. Bobby didn't look up when Dean put them on the floor, in reach but hopefully far enough away that they wouldn't get knocked over, but he waved a hand at Dean, who went on upstairs.

Sam was already in their room. He'd taken off the shirt Dean picked for him and left it on the floor. Dean could have gotten insulted by this, and he probably should have, but it meant Sam was half-naked as he thumbed away at one of his back-up phones with the old one useless on the bed next to him. Naked was never a bad thing. Dean put his beer down by the wall and shut the door.

His boots came off first, and then the two pairs of socks that still hadn't been enough to keep the blisters away. Wearing new shoes on a job was asking to get your feet ripped up, but Dean hadn't seen a way around it this time. His broken-in shoes would have just stood out. He walked slowly to sit next to Sam and rub his feet.

"Did you really have to come over here to do that?" Sam asked. He made his slightly annoyed expression, more for show than to let Dean know about any actual problem, so Dean kept right on doing what he was doing.

"Sure did."

Sam put his phone down when Dean stood up to shrug out of his long coat and unbutton his vest. He could feel Sam's gaze but he didn't glance up to meet it. Instead he watched his fingers as he worked. The cloth was stiff and heavy, new. It'd never seen fabric softener before, and as cool as the clothes were, Dean would be glad once they'd been washed into submission.

"You're not planning on keeping those, are you?" Sam leaned back and raised his eyebrows.

"Why the hell wouldn't I?" Dean asked. He ran his thumb over the line of shirt buttons, wondering if a machine had been invented to do that work back then or if some long-dead person sewed them on by hand. He put the shirt on the bed when he took it off; Sam gave the pile of clothes the same skeptical look he'd given Dean. "I fired the Colt in those clothes, come on."

"You've fired the Colt in other clothes, too," Sam said.

Dean didn't mention anything about how he'd kept all those things as well. "Not while it was still new," he said instead. He stood there with his belt in hand for a moment. "There wasn't a scratch on it yet..." He trailed off and grinned. "I've held that thing in three different centuries, man, how awesome is that?"

Sam sat forward but Dean didn't focus on him until he cupped his big hand over Dean's cock. "Pretty awesome, I guess," Sam said. He squeezed.

It hadn't clicked for Dean until then that he was hard, tenting out his new pants for the first time.

"Sammy, I swear to god," he started, but his voice sounded surprised even to himself. Sam grinned at him, having way too much fun, and then opened up Dean's pants. He rubbed at his balls through the fabric while he pulled his dick out with his other hand. Sam wrapped his fingers around him, starting off hard and fast, and he still looked like the entire situation was somehow hilarious.

Hell, Dean was ready to go if Sam had an urge. He put one hand on Sam's head, meaning to tug his mouth towards his cock, but Sam resisted, and somehow Dean just wound up holding on instead. After a few strokes he was snapping his hips to meet every stroke of Sam's first. The bed rocked slightly, although they weren't even both on it. His dick was flushed deep with blood against Sam's hand, dark in contrast with Sam's skin. Dean couldn't decide whether to stare down at Sam getting him or at Sam's face, smiling a little as he watched himself work. He wound up looking back and forth between the two, never getting enough of either.

He was close, orgasm just barely in reach, when Sam grinned up at him. "I can go put the hat back on if you're that into it," he said, like he'd really walk away from Dean right now. He pictured it, though —Sam going down on him with his face hidden beneath the hat's brim, which would nudge against Dean's belly as Sam worked — and he came without any other answer.

Sam laughed, sounding delighted. Even while he was watching himself shoot white and sticky all over Sam's abs, Dean knew he'd be hearing about this for a long time.

He batted Sam's hands away after a moment and sat down heavily next to him, breathing hard. Sam looked way too pleased with himself for a guy licking jizz off his fingers.

"You realize that's a shitty argument for not keeping them," Dean said.

"Oh my god, you are ridiculous," Sam said. He stood up and undid his own pants and Dean lay back on the bed, stretched out next to the clothes while he waited for Sam.


End file.
